


Warm embrace

by June_Queen



Category: VIXX
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comfort, Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/June_Queen/pseuds/June_Queen
Summary: Wonshik woke in the middle of the night and found his leader still awake





	Warm embrace

**Author's Note:**

> A Starlight for almost two years. Never read fanfics before VIXX. This idea came to me about two weeks ago and I immediately wrote it down. I had my doubts to post it or not, but here I am...

Wonshik woke up due to severe thirst. Hot humid Korean summer nights took their toll. Usually he had a glass of water on his bedside table, but all of them were so exhausted yesterday that he didn’t bother to check it. And there was no water in a glass, of course. Just his luck. He squinted his eyes on the clock, it showed 02:07. Damn.  
A dorm was quiet and Sanhyuk was sleeping like a log in a bed on the opposite side of the room. Wonshik got up, trying not to make much noise, and went to the kitchen. On his way there he almost bumped into wall, but, fortunately, avoided it on time.  
He opened a refrigerator and took a bottle of cold fresh water. The first sip was a pure bliss and it woke him enough to register a foreign smell: ylang-ylang and pine, Hakyeon’s favourite antistress mix.   
Was hyung still awake? Or did he fall asleep with lit candles? If the latter, it could be dangerous.   
He headed for Hakyeon’s room, but on his way there, walking past the bathroom, he had heard a water splash. He changed his route and opened the bathroom’s door.   
The light was switched off and the room was lit only by candles, situated on the bath’s edges. The candles’ smell mixed with humidity, caused by hot water, was overwhelming. There, in the middle of the bath, he saw their leader, Cha Hakyeon. His silky black hair was wet and curly due to warm air, his face and torso were covered in sweat and his bronze skin looked decorated with diamonds. He looked gorgeous.   
Hakyeon turned his head and looked at Wonshik with his dark velvety eyes. In the dim light his eyes were bottomless and devoid of emotions, dark circles underneath and expressionless face made him look tired. They all were so much tired, but Hakyeon always tried to cheer them up no matter what. Not now. In the middle of the night there was no need for pretence.   
‘Hyung?’ Wonshik wasn’t sure what he was asking about still half-asleep.   
‘Shikie, why are you not sleeping? Did I wake you?’ Hakyeon’s voice sounded weak and a bit hoarse, and worry lines appeared between his brows.  
‘No, I was just thirsty,’ he quickly assured his leader, showing a bottle of water he was still holding. ‘But… why are you not sleeping yet, hyung? It’s past 2 already’  
Hakyeon turned away and shrugged his shoulders: ‘Couldn’t sleep’.  
All members knew about leader’s fits of insomnia, especially when he was stressed or worried, which happened quite often, but he coped with it himself, no doctors or medicines involved. Damn, Wonshik himself screwed his sleep mode more often than not, so who he was to judge?  
‘Are you thirsty?’ he asked Hakyeon after a pause.  
‘Mmm,’ was leader’s only response.  
Wonshik entered the bathroom and closed the door. A humid heat enveloped him at once, it was good he was wearing only boxers in bed, but still he started to sweat almost immediately.   
Hakyeon reached out his hand and took the offered bottle, then opened the lid and made a sip.   
‘Thank you, Wonshik.’ And without a pause: ‘Join me?’  
Wonshik froze, caught off guard by unexpected proposal. His sleep-ridden brain was too slow to process what was happening. He wasn’t against the idea in general, just really surprised, so he stared at his leader who was watching him intently.   
‘You can leave your boxers on if you are worrying of being naked in one bath with me,’ Hakyeon suggested. ‘No funny business. I just want to feel someone warm beside me,’ he finished and turned away again, head down.  
Wonshik got out of his stupor and looked around. He placed a bottle on the sink and approached the bath. Hakyeon moved forward giving him space to sit behind.   
Wonshik stepped into bathtub and hissed, ‘Shit, hyung, the water is almost cold already. How long have you been here?’  
‘Don’t know. Let’s add some hot water then,’ Hakyeon sounded unperturbed. He got out the bath stopper, opened the tap with hot water, added some cold and leaned back on Wonshik, who already settled with as much comfort as he could get in a bath with two not so small adult men.   
Hakyeon felt warm and heavy on his chest, his hair tickled Wonshik’s chin and neck. At first he was tensed and uncomfortable, but as the water was getting warmer he relaxed and felt so much better.   
Hakyeon didn’t move, didn’t speak, just lay there and Wonshik started to feel sleepy again. The heavy scent of the candles and the gentle murmur of the water didn’t help to stay awake either. His eyelids were getting heavier with every passing moment.   
‘Hey, Wonshik, are you sleeping?’ Hakyeon interrupted him suddenly. ‘Don’t. It will be hell to wake you up.’ He moved and tried to turn around to see if Wonshik was awake.   
It was a bad idea. A really bad one. For now Hakyeon’s right hip was pressed right at his crotch.  
‘Shit, hyung, don’t move,’ Wonshik hissed.  
Hakyeon froze and some pink coloured his cheekbones. ‘Oops. Sorry.’  
‘Oops?! Really now, hyung?’ In spite of the situation Wonshik was slightly amused.  
Hakyeon became red. ‘Oh, shut up,’ a quick neck chop was Wonshik’s only reward. Then he stood up out of the water quickly.  
‘I’m feeling better. Relaxed and all… And it’s really late. We have an early schedule tomorrow, haven’t we?” Hakyeon turned into a babbling mess all at once. He got out of the bath, took a big fluffy towel and wrapped it around himself, turning his back on him.   
Wonshik was still sitting in a tube, looking at him with a crooked smile. His hyung was so adorable when shy.  
‘OK, but I guess we need to take a shower first to wash away the sweat,’ he proposed.   
‘Sure,’ Hakyeon replied and moved to the shower cabin.  
Wonshik climbed out of the bath, took off his wet boxers and joined him in the shower.  
‘What are you doing?!’ Hakyeon yelped with a surprise.  
‘Taking a shower. What else?” Wonshik deadpanned. ‘No funny business,’ he added with a smirk.  
After the quickest shower in Hakyeon’s life, they dried themselves with towels, wore clean underwear and with a quiet ‘Good night” went to their respective rooms.  
That night Hakyeon slept as a baby, dreaming of candles and warm embrace.


End file.
